The Legend of the Spirits
by Lupine Laser
Summary: A crossover of the 01 and 02 Digimon Adventure seasons and Digimon Frontier. The 01 and 02 teams' Digimon have been captured and are brought over to the Frontier's Digital World. The teams have to find the Legendary Warriors to save their partners. The Digital Worlds are in trouble. Everyone has to save the Digital Worlds and the Human World.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Starts

Lupine Laser: Okay. This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all will like it. Any comments, please review. Any suggestions, also review. Any criticism (it can be as harsh as you want), also post a review. I do not mind harsh criticisms because I believe it will help me with my story. Please read and review! I am posting this first chapter up as a test out to see the response. If I get reviews, I will continue this story. Many thanks to kojiluvr for pre-reading my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters which include humans and Digimons though I may attempt to add my own creations in.

Basic Introduction (this does not include the story's summary): This is to clear up any misunderstandings for this story, so it will only appear in this first chapter.

For the 01 and 02 Digimon Adventure teams- None of them have children yet because none of them are married (just boyfriends and girlfriends) and I follow the epilogue of season 2, which is Matt x Sora, T.K. x Kari and Ken x Yolei. The rest have not found a date yet. T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken can still go to the Adventure seasons' Digital World through their D-3s but they go there less often. All of them live in Odaiba except for Ken, who lives in Tamachi. The 01 team (excluding T.K. and Kari) is twenty and the 02 team is eighteen. Kari is a teacher in a Junior High School in Odaiba while T.K. is a writer. Matt is still part of his band, and Sora is in a tennis club. Tai is in a soccer club. Izzy is part of a research company and Joe is a doctor. Yolei is still studying for a degree in computer engineering and Ken is training to be a detective. Cody teaches Kendo (though not obsessed with prune juice like his grandfather). Davis owns a noodle cart and is the number one noodle seller in Odaiba. Mimi moved back to Japan and is the boss of a designer company.

For the Frontier team- Zoe and Kouji live in Odaiba (same as the 01 and 02 teams). Takuya and Tommy both live in Jiyugaoka so Takuya visits Tommy often because he still has his 'brotherly instincts'. Kouichi and JP live in Shibuya. Kouji goes to Kouichi's during the weekends fortnightly so the whole group goes there at the same time since it is closer to 'where they had first met'. Kouichi goes to Kouji's during the weekends when Kouji does not visit him. Kouji's parents had decided to stay put in Odaiba but they are normally away on overseas trips. The twin's parents were angry at the twins for meeting up with each other but in the end got over it and did not mind them meeting up anymore. Tommy is twelve in Elementary School. Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji and Zoe are fourteen is Junior High School with JP who is fifteen. None of them has ever seen a Digimon in the Human World.

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 1: Mission Starts**

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

Izzy Izumi woke up at eight as usual when it was a Sunday. He did not have work at the research company on Sundays so he was free to do whatever he wanted. A nagging feeling at the back of his head told him to log onto his old, reliable laptop, the one that he had always brought along to the Digital World.

Since he had updated his yellow and white laptop ages ago, it took a little longer than usual to boot up so he made a mental note: Install another programme to reduce the booting up speed of this laptop. When it was finally at its home page, a beeping sound was emitted from his laptop. "An email?" Izzy mumbled to himself. Out of pure curiosity, he clicked the email button and a familiar figure was walking around the screen.

That figure was none other than their companion in the Digital World: Gennai. "Gennai?" Izzy mused, certainly surprised. Normally, Gennai would not email them because some of the Digi-destined would be going to the Digital World so Gennai told information to them there. An email from him certainly meant the something was really wrong with the Digital World.

Without hesitating for another second, Izzy clicked on Gennai's figure, which was the old man with white hair and was wearing a mostly red and dark blue robe. "Hello Izzy, long time no see! This email is very important and it concerns all your Digimon partners. Please call the others and create a portal for me to come to the Human World like you have done last time. See you!" Gennai's voice sounded. As vague as it was, it still concerned the Digimon partners so it ought to be very important.

Izzy washed up quickly and grabbed some breakfast from the dining table. He checked the clock. It was already nine and most of them would be up. Note: MOST. He started calling the Digi-destined while booting up his desktop computer to create two Digital portals for Gennai to come to the Human World.

* * *

**Tai's POV**

Tai Kamiya would still be asleep if not for his irritating handphone. "Argh... Why would somebody call me so early in the morning?" Tai muttered grumpily to himself. If anyone knew better, it was NOT a good idea to wake Tai up when he wanted sleep. He fumbled for his handphone on the small table beside his bed and unfortunately knocked it off the table instead. "Could this day even get any worse?" he cursed, standing up and picking his handphone off the ground.

Before the person on the other end could hang up, Tai pressed a button and Izzy's urgent voice was heard. "Tai! Come to my house NOW. Gennai has some news for us concerning our Digimon partners and it's important! Can you help me call the Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari and T.K.? I'm going to call the rest," Izzy said in a rush.

Amazingly, Tai understood what Izzy was saying the moment he mentioned their Digimon partners. "Gotcha. I'll be there after I call them," Tai replied, now fully awake though it was still 'very early' for him.

He washed up in mere minutes and ran back into his room. Kari had already gone out with T.K., so he should probably call them first, then the rest. Picking up the home phone, he started dialing the rest of their numbers.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Matt was going to have a band concert next month so his band had already started practicing. He had invited Sora to watch them so she agreed to follow, certainly happy that she was with him. If anything, Matt and Sora had gone even closer than before and they were almost with each other the whole time in the day.

The band room was brightly lit and instruments were scattered all over the place. In one corner was a drum set and beside it was an electric piano. Matt, who had slung his bass guitar over his shoulder, went to clean up the mess on the floor. "Never let my band mates clear up," Matt mumbled. He was the first one to arrive so he started to pack up the room. Last time, he had gone home early and had asked his three other band mates to clean up when they were done. Apparently, their form of 'clean-up' was to throw everything around the room.

That was when Matt's handphone started to ring. Matt stopped clearing up and answered the phone. "Who is this?" he asked. A short pause. "What? Okay. Sora's with me. We will be going there shortly. See ya."

"Who was it?" Sora asked him.

"Izzy. He said that Gennai has an important message for us concerning our Digimon partners so he wants all of us to go to his house immediately. Look's like I'll have to let my bandmates practice by themselves. Come on, let's go. I'm worried about Gabumon and Biyomon," Matt said, holding her hand as they walked out of the band room and Matt switched off the lights. While walking to Matt's car, he made a few more phone calls to his bandmates and they all agreed to practise by themselves and clean up properly.

The drive to Izzy's house was short and they were there in no time. There were many pairs of shoes at the front door, so Izzy must have called the rest already. They took off their shoes and stepped into the house.

Sora could already hear chattering sounds from the room closest to the door, which was Izzy's room. When both of them walked through, they could see that most of the Digi-destined were already there. They greeted Sora and Matt with smiles and waves and they both sat down on Izzy's bed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Only a few more people have not arrived. Ken, T.K. and Kari were left and Davis was surprisingly early. Soon, T.K. and Kari walked through Izzy's room door and they sat down on the floor. Now Ken was the only one left, considering he lived in another district. The rest continued to talk and the most common topic was what involved their Digimon partners. Gennai had told Izzy to only open the portal for him when everyone was here, so they had to wait for Ken.

Ken soon appeared, panting heavily, saying that his parents had wanted him to help with the housework first, so he had no choice but to finish it and took the train, then bus, to Izzy's house. Davis clapped Ken on the shoulder and said, "No problem! Now let's get Gennai!"

Izzy opened up two Digital portals and there was a flash of light. In the next moment, the younger version of Gennai was standing in the middle of Izzy's room. "Hello, Digi-destined," Gennai greeted. Instead of his cheerful, joking voice, he sounded very serious. "This is no laughing matter. All of your Digimon partners have been captured."

There were murmurs heard around the room. All of them were worried about each of their Digimon partners. They could be in trouble, or worse, tortured or something as bad or worse than that. A question posed by Cody silenced everyone. "Can't we just go to the Digital World, get some Digimon allies, then free our partners?"

Some agreed but others seemed sceptical. Gennai shushed everyone and continued, "Good question, Cody, but they are not in your Digital World anymore."

This time, Izzy asked, "Gennai, what do you mean by 'in our Digital World'? Isn't there only one Digital World?"

Gennai chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. Your Digital World is one out of many. Your Digimon partners were captured and were brought to another Digital World. This Digital World was protected by three Celestial Angels, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. However, these three Digimon were also captured and your task is to find that Digital World's Digi-destined. I had pinpointed their location to be within Tokyo but I do not know how many or how old or where they live exactly. But, I did get a book that was written by a Digimon, Bokomon, who had followed these Digi-destined around that Digital World. The book, however, is written in ancient Digi-code and I have no time to read it, so I'm leaving it up to you to decode it. Here is the book."

Gennai took out a green book with inscriptions on its cover and passed it to Izzy. Izzy took it with care and immediately flipped through the book. "Prodigious! I have a clue as to how to read these inscriptions! They are the same as the ones I had encountered numerous times in our Digital World!"

"Yes, so Izzy, you are in charge of decoding this book. Ken and Yolei, you are to find any past records of any mysterious sightings of Digimons in the past few years. The rest of you are to search around the districts of Tokyo to find the Digi-destined but my guess is that you have to wait for Izzy to finish decoding the book. I will be gathering information about the other Digital World. Is it all agreed?" Gennai asked. Everyone nodded and Gennai's form became translucent. With a flicker, he went back to the Digital World.

"Well guys? I guess we have a new mission," Izzy said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Headstart

Lupine Laser: Was the story nice? Please read and review! I have received several nice comments from some people and I want to thank them all for their encouragement.

sharkpedofromverpets- Thanks! I'm hoping that it will turn out to be epic too!

Drawknight- I'm very sorry if I can't include any human OCs as Digi-destined/Legendary Warriors! I was planning to only include the 01,02 and Frontier seasons' characters as main characters. Anyway, thanks for the encouragement!

kojiluvr- Thanks for always encouraging me on my stories!

Guest1 (Guest)- Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try my very best to finish this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters but if I did, I would certainly make a second season for Digimon Frontier.

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 2: A Headstart**

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

Kouji stared at the chalkboard blankly. Somehow, there was this weird feeling that had haunted him since yesterday. He had called Kouichi about it and he seemed to have felt it too. Then Kouji called Takuya but he did not seem to have noticed anything unusual. Today was a Monday and Kouji had to go to school, as usual. He was quite early so there were only a few people in the class.

Zoe had called Kouji yesterday to tell him that she was going to transfer schools to Kouji's school. Kouji had gladly congratulated her and asked her if she knew which class she was in. She said that the teacher would tell her today.

Kouji was so focused on trying to get rid of the haunting feeling that he did not realise that time was passing by quickly. In no time, the bell to start school had rung and the classroom had filled up. Kouji's table was somewhere in the middle row directly beside the windows that were to his left. On his right was an empty table. 'It's either for a new student or someone is really late,' Kouji thought, glancing at the table.

Kouji's English and form teacher, Miss Kamiya, walked through the door. An usual, everyone greeted her and she bowed back in greeting. Miss Kamiya had short, shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair and her fringe was pinned back with a red clip. She wore her favourite pink vest with a white, long-sleeved, turtle-necked shirt underneath. She had a yellow dress and wore a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, class. As some of you might have noticed, there is an empty seat in the class, so there will be a new student joining us," Miss Kamiya said. Immediately, murmurs rose up from the students, the girls wondering if it was going to be a cute boy and the boys wondering if it was going to be a cute girl. Miss Kamiya shushed the class and gestured at the door. "This is Zoe Orimoto. Say 'hello' to her class," Miss Kamiya introduced while Zoe walked through the door to stand beside the teacher's desk.

Zoe still has her pink skirt and her matching pink vest but she wore a white, short-sleeved shirt under her vest. Her long blonde hair was let down and she wore a pink headband along with it instead of her pink cat-ear-tipped hat. The boys around the room wowed and whistled but Kouji knew that Zoe did not want that kind of 'attention' and did not say anything. Miss Kamiya pointed to the seat beside Kouji and told Zoe to sit there.

Kouji smiled warmly at his friend, a rare gesture shown to other people. It had been two years since they had first went to the Digital World, so Kouji had changed quite a lot too. He had cut his hair to match Kouichi's perfectly but the others had insisted he wear his bandana around his neck so that they could differentiate the two twins. Certainly he was still friends with the other Digi-destined, but Kouji was not ready to open up to other people just yet and the rest did not push him further.

Zoe took her seat beside Kouji and winked at him secretly. "Hey, you got all your books?" Kouji asked softly. Zoe nodded. Kouji could hear the obvious gossips from the rest of the class.

"That girl's hot! I wonder if I'll have a chance!"

"Hey I wonder if we can eat lunch with her!"

"Oooh Kouji's flirting with the new girl!"

Those rumours were certainly by boys but the last one especially bristled him on the inside. Zoe saw his irritation and smiled at him, telling him to ignore them. Kouji shrugged and their day at school began.

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Kari was teaching English in her first class but none of the students seemed to be paying attention to what she was saying. Apparently, they were all interested with the new girl, Zoe Orimoto. Sighing, Kari put her hands on her hips and glared at the students in her class. Only the introverted Kouji and the new girl, Zoe, seemed to be paying attention. Seeing that their teacher had stopped talking, the rest of the students became quiet immediately.

"Thank you. Now on with the class. Now flip to the fifty-sixth page of your textbook and do some silent reading," Kari instructed sternly. Kari sat down at her teacher's desk and watched the class. She had been having this dreaded feeling that something bad was about to happen ever since she had heard the news about their Digimon partners yesterday. T.K. had comforted her, telling her that Gatomon would be fine and that they would find the Digi-destined in no time. Of course, Kari could tell that he said that to comfort her.

Tokyo was a big place and there were tens of thousands of people in the city. It would almost be impossible to find a handful of children in such a big place. These children were good at hiding their Digimon partners too, because other than their own Digimon partners, they had not heard of other Digi-destined children in Tokyo. Sighing again, she looked at her most well-behaved pupil to see if he was doing his work. Instead, to her surprise, Kouji was talking to Zoe. She cleared her throat and Kouji looked up. He bowed his head and went back to reading his textbook.

The class went by quickly and soon, it was recess. Kari decided to hold Zoe back to ask if she was fine with the school and all. Kouji had decided to wait for Zoe. "How was school so far, Zoe?" Kari asked.

"Oh it was good, Miss Kamiya. I had known Kouji for two years already and I am so glad that I am in his class, furthermore sitting next to him! Your English lesson was great too, Miss Kamiya. Thanks!" Zoe replied cheerfully. Zoe turned back to look at Kouji who was leaning against a wall, tapping his foot on the ground. "I'll be following Kouji around the school for a few days to get to know this place a little better. Is that alright?" Kari nodded and dismissed her two students.

'I wonder how she had knew Kouji. Kouji does not seem to have many friends in school, though many had already tried to get to know him. I wonder why this girl is so special to him,' Kari wondered. 'Nevermind. I think I'm wondering too much.' Kari walked back to her desk at the staffroom to mark some assignments.

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

Izzy had called his company to ask for a month of leave from the company. His boss had agreed, since he said that Izzy had always been working very hard and that he needed a break. That was why Izzy now had time to decode the green book that Gennai had given him.

Izzy booted up his laptop and went through his many files that he had organised for the Digital World. "Not this... Not that... Aha! It's this one!" Izzy muttered to himself. Izzy started to type in some algorithms to sort out the different symbols in the file that he had created. Since the rest had nothing to do and it would take him quite some time to decode the whole book, he decided to print out a template like a translator, so everyone could help out with the decoding of the book. Meanwhile, Ken and Yolei were supposed to go through past newspaper articles, videos or pictures on any Digimon sightings so far in the past years.

There were many different kinds of symbols and upon trial and error, Izzy realised that putting some symbols with others would cause the 'phrase' to have a different meaning. "This just makes decoding the book much harder," Izzy mumbled. It took Izzy a total of at least seven hours to finally put together a 'translator'.

Izzy immediately printed out copies of his 'translator' for the others to use. Then, he went to call the others to tell them about the good news. By then, it was already mid afternoon as Izzy had woke up at seven and skipped his breakfast, though he knew that that was not a healthy thing to do based on Joe's nagging. They would find the Digi-destined soon, very soon.

* * *

**Ken's POV**

Yolei and Ken had gotten permission not to attend their respective classes for a month. Yolei had took a train to Ken's house so that they could work on the computers together. Ken had two desktops in his room but Yolei only had one in her whole house. Ken had offered to meet her at the train station to accompany her back to his house.

In the train, both of them talked casually about random things from computers to Yolei's family snack stall. It was not long before the train reached Tamachi, the district that Ken lived in. The walk to his house was short too and they entered into the Ichijouji's residence. The smell of a nice lunch being set up wafted through the air. Yolei had a big grin on her face and Ken offered a small smile. "I told my mother that you would be coming over today so she wanted to make lunch for you too," Ken told her.

"Kids, lunch will be ready in half an hour! Yolei, make yourself at home!" Ken's mother shouted from the kitchen. Ken opened the door into his room and ushered Yolei in. He had set up both desktops beside each other so that they could easily exchange information. Within were minutes, Ken had both his desktops booted up and ready for use, so the two got to work immediately.

Ken was in-charge of looking through online newspaper articles and Yolei was to go through pictures and videos. After half an hour, Ken's mother called both of them out so they went out to the dining table to eat lunch. Ken had already gone through the recent two months of newspaper articles but none of them mentioned weird sightings of creatures.

At the dining table, Ken and Yolei discussed about what information they had found. "I've gone through at least fifty videos and a hundred pictures but none of them seemed to mention Digimons!" Yolei sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry. We'll come across something soon. I haven't found newspaper articles about any Digimon sightings too," Ken comforted Yolei. Mrs Ichijouji suddenly sat straighter upon hearing the children's conversation.

"Hey, Ken. Wasn't it two years ago that there was a 'Major Power Shortage' in Shibuya and some people said that they saw a gigantic dragon-like creature? Could that be a Digimon?" Mrs Ichijouji contributed. Ken thought for a moment and upon remembering the incident, he smacked his forehead in a why-didn't-I-think-of-that manner and rushed back into his room to find the newspaper article.

Ken can back out with a printed newspaper article with a large picture in front of the scene. The gigantic header at the front stated 'Major Power Shortage in Shibuya'. "Well? It looks like we now have a headstart," Ken announced, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Harder than it Looks

Lupine Laser: Hi again! I'm going to have my examinations soon so I won't be as frequent online as before, which means I will be updating my stories slower. Sorry if there is a long wait, but I haven't abandoned my stories! I'm hoping for more reviews for this story as compared to my previous story, The Return to the Digital World, because I spent more effort and time in writing each chapter for this story as I added in much more details and made each chapter longer. So, please read and review! CLICK THAT [REVIEW] BUTTON!

kojiluvr- Aah I just wanted to tease Kouji a little. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I never will.

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 3: Harder than it Looks**

* * *

**T.K.'s POV**

It was once again a Tuesday and everyone had gathered at Matt's house to discuss about what they had already knew since Matt was usually alone at home so his house had the most space. Izzy had called the others except for Ken and Yolei and everyone had to translate thirty pages of the book. In total, three hundred pages of the book, which was almost the whole book, was already translated. Izzy had said that the book was not complete so they did not have the full picture.

T.K. had translated the part where there were many mentions of darkness. In that thirty pages, there were some mentions of five or six Digi-destined children. Kari, who had translated the front, said that there were mentions of four and then five Digi-destined children. Izzy was in-charge of the last part of the existing book and said that there were mentions of six children. In other words, there should be at least four Digi-destined children and at most six.

The others said that the book mentioned 'Legendary Warriors', Digimons that were one of a kind only. These Legendary Warriors had their own elements, Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Water, Steel, Earth and Wood. "Could some of these Legendary Warriors be the DIgimon partners of these Digi-destined?" T.K. asked. Everyone else shrugged. It was not easy to have a Digimon partner that was Legendary.

Ken suddenly spoke up, "Oh yeah. Yesterday, when Yolei was at my house, we came across this newspaper article." Ken took out the piece of paper which he had printed the article on and passed it around the group.

"I remember this! That dragon thing could be a Digimon!" Mimi exclaimed.

Yolei explained seriously, "Not only that. If you take a very close look near the base of the dragon, you can see a humanoid figure that certainly cannot be a human. The colours and shadows are too blur for me tell which Digimon that is."

"So in conclusion, these Digi-destined were chosen two years ago. However, the weird thing was that there were no missing reports of any children. When a Digital World is saved, wouldn't the time and space warp between our world and that world be the same?" Ken asked.

"Yes, but that may not be the case in that world. Remember, anything can happen in the Digital World. Ken, Yolei, do you have any idea as to how old these Digi-destined are?" Izzy asked.

Ken shook his head in disappointment. Joe suddenly asked, "Wasn't there a big complain to the phone companies that same day that someone tried to spam call all the children aged between ten to thirteen? Some said that the message was to go to the Shibuya train station at six or so, if I remember clearly. So that means, the Digi-destined children had to be living in Shibuya and are now between twelve and fifteen!"

Cody then said, "If I remember clearly, the message was sent to all the children in Tokyo, so not all of them would be living in Shibuya. However, they had to live near enough so that they can arrive at Shibuya quickly." Most of the rest agreed.

T.K. asked, "Kari, do you know anyone in your classes with a weird 'friendship' like Tai and Matt? I mean, those two are opposites!" Matt and Tai both shot him a glare.

Kari laughed at that and answered, "Now that you mentioned it, there was this new girl called Zoe Orimoto in my class and she was surprisingly good friends with another student in my class, Kouji Minamoto. She said that they had met two years ago... Makes any sense?"

"Hey! Kouji is one of my Kendo students! About two years ago, his skills at Kendo were suddenly better! I had asked him if he had started practising more but he just shrugged. He's one of my best Kendo students!" Cody piped up.

"Kari, Cody, since you two know 'Kouji' so well, go talk to him!" Davis said.

Kari shook her head. "It's not so simple. As far as I know Kouji, he has a tendency to hide his true feelings from other people and he hides it well. Furthermore, he is the best liar I have met so far. He's a very introverted person too." Cody nodded his head.

Matt asked, "Then can you at least spy on him and his friend Zoe? They can't escape school, so Kari can spy on them. What do you say?" Kari shrugged and nodded. Izzy clapped his hands together congratulated everyone. They finally had a clue to who one of the Digi-destined was.

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Another Wednesday's school had started. Every time she had the chance, Kari would glance at Kouji to see what he was doing. He was acting normal as if nothing had happened or was going to happen. Zoe was doing the same too. So far in the three days, she had coped well with her studies and seemed to be a cheerful young girl.

When Kari dismissed the class, she held Kouji back for a while and told him that this talk would take quite a while so he asked Zoe to go to recess first. Kouji did not seem to mind staying back as they walked through the many corridors of the school to the counseling room. Unlike other students who would panic, Kouji was calm and walked along leisurely.

The counseling room was about one-quarter the size of a normal classroom. The walls were painted an off-white shade and there were comfortable sofas and cushions in the room. Kari took a seat and gestured for Kouji to take a seat opposite her.

'This is going to be hard. Should I be direct or indirect? What if Kouji isn't a Digi-destined? Yes. I'm going to ask him indirectly,' Kari thought. "Kouji, I just wanted to know you a little better. Zoe looked like the first friend you have since as long as I knew you."

"She's one of the first. I only have a few friends," Kouji replied.

"So... How did you meet her two years ago?" Kari persisted. Kouji was not giving elaborated answers and that was hard. If Kari asked too many questions, Kouji will find it suspicious.

"We met at the Shibuya train station. She was with friends so we got along fairly well," Kouji said.

"You have other friends? Who are they and where do they live?" Kari asked curiously.

"Takuya lives in Jiyugaoka with Tommy, Zoe lives here in Odaiba, JP and my twin brother Kouichi lives in Shibuya," Kouji replied. '1... 2... 3... 4... 5 and with Kouji, that's six people! Could they all be the Digi-destined? I think I should start being direct,' Kari decided.

"Okay. I want to ask if you had seen the 'dragon-like monster' at the Shibuya station two years ago," Kari said.

A moment of recognition flashed through Kouji's features but he hid them immediately and he was back to his neutral face the next second. "No, I was not there. I only saw the news on television," Kouji replied calmly. Of course, Kari now knew that Kouji knew something more than just the news. Kari nodded and dismissed Kouji. 'At least I got something out of Kouji. I better tell Izzy,' Kari thought as the took out her handphone to text the red-haired Digi-destined.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Cody taught Kendo on Wednesdays. Cody had six pupils in a class and he would pair them up to spar. Of course, he put the strongest with the strongest so that it would be fair. He had learnt many techniques from his late grandfather. He used them often, well, except for drinking prune juice, which he was sure that his students would find weird. The class was only an hour long so it went by quickly.

While Kouji was packing up and was going to leave, Cody stopped him and told him that he wanted to talk to Kouji privately. "Some of my friends are conducting this research about the major power shortage in Shibuya two years ago. Do you have any information about it?" Cody asked. That was not a very good start but he hoped that Kouji would give him a good answer but that was quite impossible for a person like Kouji.

"You must be friends with Miss Kamiya, my school English teacher. She had asked me the same question but as I told her, I do not have any information for you. Sorry," Kouji replied cooly and slung his bag over one shoulder. He turned around and walked off, clearly irritated with that question that he was asked twice in a day. 'I should have known that Kari would ask him first!' Cody mentally scolded himself. He hoped that Kari could extract at least some information from Kouji. Now, it was up to her to spy on Kouji. The others did not know Kouji and Cody was out of the question after this encounter. Kari was the only one left who could gain some information about him.

This chapter is done. SO CLICK THE [REVIEW] BUTTON NOW!


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Returns

Lupine Laser: I've got to say, thanks soooo much for everyone who reviewed, PMed, Favourited and Followed this story/me. Thanks for reading my story too! So here are my thanks!

kojiluvr- Thanks again, for reviewing, following and favouriting my story! I really appreciate it.

The Keeper of the Worlds- Many thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting my story! I'm sorry if my story isn't what you wanted but I still hope you like it!

emperorgreymon- Thanks so much for favouriting and following my story and me! I hope you will like this story as much as I enjoy typing this story!

Digi-fanCapp- Thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting my story! I thought that using the person's name in the POV allowed my readers to remember who is in the POV better than if I just use 'I'. In this story, there's going to be many characters because it's a crossover between three seasons. Thanks anyway for the reminder!

Rhyme13kh14Xion8- Thank you for following and favouriting my story! I hope you like it!

Allycat826 and jhett599- Many thanks for following my story!

Bigxdevil- Thanks for favouriting my story! My guess is this story is better than my previous one. I'm getting so many nice reviews and many people are favouriting and following my story! Big thanks to everyone! There's no harm in saying more 'Thank you's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, why would I be even writing a _FAN_fiction?

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Returns**

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Once again, Kari was at school teaching her first class, Kouji and Zoe's class. It was a Thursday morning and it was raining heavily outside so it made her class very restless. Kari knew that when it rained, she could not ask her class to read out a passage because the rain would be too loud. That was why, to keep her class focused, she decided to give them a full English paper.

There were groans, mutters and even some curses from the class when she gave out the thick stacks of English papers. Kouji and Zoe, as hardworking as ever, did not say a single thing and just took the paper from Kari. "Okay class. I will give you one hour and fifty minutes to complete this paper (A/N: That's the time they give us for a full English paper excluding composition paper). The paper will end at ten thirty, then you will go for your recess," Kari said.

Looking at the clock, it said eight thirty-nine in the morning. Kari wrote down the starting time and the ending time of the paper on the board and when the time was eight forty, she announced that her students could start the paper.

Kari sat down on her chair and while occasionally checking on her students, she thought about what she had told Izzy the previous day. Kouji was almost confirmed as one of the new Digi-destined. Zoe might be one and Kouji's other friends would be the Digi-destined too. Izzy had researched on the Legendary Warriors and through the book and his Digimon programmes in his laptop, found out their names and elements and that there were in total ten Legendary Warriors.

Agunimon, BurningGreymon and Aldamon were the Legendary Warriors of Fire, though Izzy could not figure out why there were three of them. Some had two only and some had three in their elements.

Lobomon, KendoGarurumon and Beowulfmon were the Legendary Warriors of Light.

Kazemon and Zephyrmon were the Legendary Warriors of Wind.

Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon were the Legendary Warriors of Thunder.

Kumamon and Korikakumon were the Legendary warriors of Ice.

Loweemon and JagerLoweemon were the Legendary Warriors of Darkness.

Ranamon and Calmaramon were the Legendary Warriors of Water.

Mercurymon and Sakkakumon were the Legendary Warriors of Steel.

Arbormon and Petaldramon were the Legendary Warriors of Wood.

Grumblemon, everyone had laughed at the name, and Gigasmon were the Legendary Warriors of Earth.

Suddenly, the thunder rumbled very loudly, like loads of wine glasses crashing to the floor. At this age, none of her students should be scared of the thunder, but Kouji surprisingly jolted and cowered in fear. He gave a shout of something that was pain or fear or something and Zoe and Kari were beside him immediately.

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Zoe asked softly.

"Zoe... The Darkness is back... We've gotta go back... Call the others, now!" Kouji muttered softly, making it barely audible to Kari. Zoe seemed to understand what Kouji was trying to say through his gritted teeth.

"Miss Kamiya, may I have the permission to bring Kouji to the sick bay?" Zoe asked, concern shining in her eyes. The rest of the students who of course did not hear what Kouji had mumbled, seemed shocked and surprised. Some murmurs were heard from some of the boys too.

"Zoe, just get everyone out of here, now! He's back. For me. I'm not gonna let him hurt the others. I'll be fine," Kouji retorted, more firmly this time.

Kouji gave Zoe a smile, the first one Kari had ever seen so far in her year of teaching him. Zoe nodded and shouting to the rest of the class to get out of the classroom immediately. Of course, no one moved. Why would they? None of them saw any danger and why should they believe Kouji?

Zoe persisted to get the rest out of the room while Kari bent down and asked Kouji, "Who's here? What Darkness are you talking about?" Kari's mind raced with possibilities. Maybe that was a Digimon, the Warrior of Darkness!

Kouji glanced at Kari, a cold and hard stare. "None of you should know. Get out while you still can!" Kouji said.

Before another word could be uttered by anyone, the wall to the left of the classroom near to where Kouji sits exploded into pieces.

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

Kouji would never have expected a Digimon to appear in the Human World, but that was exactly what happened that day when he was in the middle of English class in the middle of a practice paper. How unfortunate could that be? A DIGIMON was appearing in front of humans. Bokomon did say that Digimons could not survive in the Human World, didn't he?

This Digimon was not just a normal Digimon. It was not a friendly one either. Since Kouji's attachment to Light was very strong, he could sense the imbalance of Light and Darkness. When this Digimon had appeared, Kouji had felt this bang of energy that hit him like a two-ton brick. This was no ordinary Digimon. Using logic, he should not even be here, not even in the Digital World, because he was part of Kouichi, and Kouichi was already here. That Digimon, was none other than Duskmon.

The minute he destroyed one wall of the classroom, Kouji instinctively covered his eyes using his right forearm. Debris flew everywhere. Basically, he had no idea how, almost the whole class, except Zoe and Miss Kamiya, were crowded in a corner of the classroom, the furthest area from where Duskmon had destroyed. When there is debris, there would most likely be a lot of dust particles.

It was certainly like a scene in the movies- an evil villain steps out from a place where he had just destroyed, dust flying all around him. Duskmon was a blur figure in the background, but Kouji knew it was Duskmon. The seven gigantic eyeballs, a pair on his feet, knees and upper arms, and one big one on his chest. The long blonde hair that was whipping around because of the impact from the blast he had unleashed at the wall. And of course, the blood-red swords that was extended from his forearms.

Anger flared up in Kouji. His blood was boiling and he could feel it. How dare Duskmon come to the Human World to wreak havoc? "Duskmon! What are you doing here? You can't survive and the Human World and neither can you survive when Kouichi is here!" Kouji shouted at Duskmon, walking forward to face the Digimon but not too close to him. Kouji did not need to turn back to know that Zoe was rushing everyone out of the classroom.

However, he heard Miss Kamiya mutter, "A... a Digimon?"

Kouji asked Miss Kamiya while still glaring at Duskmon in the eyes, "Miss Kamiya, you know about Digimon? Zoe, get them all out of here, including Miss Kamiya and explain to her only about my situation now. She knows about Digimon. Zoe, get yourself out of here, out of this school, then text the others. It's better if only one gets hurt."

Kouji could hear from the shuffling of feet that Zoe was doing just what he had asked, though Zoe would not want to leave Kouji alone. But, Kouji was determined not to get anyone hurt and Zoe knew that. "Huh. Being protective now of your friends, eh, Kouji? I have always thought that you would be a loner and would always be a loner," Duskmon teased.

"I have friends now you creep. Answer me! Why are you here?" Kouji demanded.

Duskmon's voice had gone from teasing to seriousness. "Ever since I was reborn, I could not find comfort because YOU were still alive. However, you were in the Human World, so I gain permission to come here for the sole reason to destroy you. Without you, the world will be shrouded in Darkness. You are the Light and it is my duty to destroy the Light! Deadly Gaze!"

The eyeballs on Duskmon's body glowed red and he fired a beams of red light at Kouji. Fortunately for him, he had gone for Kendo lessons and he was agile but he could not go on forever. Kouji leaped to the side and the spot that he had been standing on burst into flames. He was a mere human and Duskmon was a Digimon. Of course Duskmon would win.

At that moment, Kouji knew that Duskmon was just playing with him when he was using his Deadly Gaze. "Duskmon, you know very well that I do not have my Spirits. This is unfair!" Kouji yelled over the destruction.

"I don't care about fairness. I just want to kill you. As a human, you will not be as irritating as when you are Lobomon. Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon growled. Using his sword, he formed a red moon and rushed towards Kouji. As agile as he was, Kouji would certainly be outrun by a Digimon as strong, powerful and quick as Duskmon. Kouji had only managed to move to his right a little before the most searing pain could be felt on his left arm.

Duskmon had sliced Kouji's arm vertically, leaving a deep, twenty-centimetres long gash on his left arm. The pain he felt was horrible, like coal that was heated until it was glowing orange-red was pressed to his left arm. Kouji did not know how, but he managed to suppress his shout of pain. He covered his wound with his right arm, hoping in a failed attempt to stop the blood flow. His blood was trickling down his arm and through his right hand too.

"How wonderful, the smell of your human blood, especially from a human who has given me so much pain!" Duskmon roared. 'I have to get him to stop now. I don't have much time. I'm losing too much blood!' Kouji thought frantically. Of course, he kept a straight face so that DUskmon could not read his feelings. Kouji glanced around the classroom and suddenly, he had an idea. A dangerous one that might just work.


	5. Chapter 5: Truths Revealed (Part 1)

Lupine Laser: I hope you all like it! More reviews please! I'm going to have my end-of-the-year examinations and it's very important so I'm going to have to focus on my work much more and I seek your understanding if I will not update my stories as often as I did for the first few chapters. Here are my thanks to those who have supported me through this story so far.

The Keeper of Worlds- Thanks. No problem! Anything for my readers to read if they enjoy it as much as you do!

Allycat826- That is such a good idea. I will include it in my story. Thanks!

kojiluvr- Sure thing. I won't. I just had a writer's block for my other story and had an overload of ideas for this one so I wrote this first. Hope you understand.

18cookies and NiNhA.3- Thanks for following my story!

vampiregirl623 and Ill elemental- Thank you for favouriting my story! Hope you like it!

Guest1- The other Warriors are going to come into the picture soon. Very very soon. Be patient.

sharkpedofromverpets- I think I got some of the ideas from a not-yet complete fanfiction but I twisted some things. Thanks anyway!

OMNISENSE95- Perhaps you could tell me where my grammatical errors are? Thanks for the correction.

Guest (reviewed for chapter 3)- Sorry but I didn't forget about the other Legendary Warriors. I was focusing more on the action in Odaiba first but they will come in soon. When they go into the Digital World, I think I will start including scenes from where the evil Digimon is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I have no inspiration for designing Digimons anyway so I guess I will never own it.

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 5: Truths Revealed (Part 1)**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

Zoe had seen the determined expression on Kouji's face before. She knew not to argue with him because that would just make him even more mad. However, Zoe could not stop worrying about Kouji. She had rushed everyone out of the classroom into the school field and many people had asked her what in the world was going on. Of course, Zoe could not tell anyone. The Digital World was meant to be a secret and Digimons should not be appearing here.

Duskmon was back and he was obviously trying to harm Kouji. How that was possible, Zoe did not know. Kouji had wanted her to be safe and Zoe did not question what he wanted her to do at that time. But now, since everyone was safe except for him, Zoe was questioning her decision to leave him. 'What if Kouji doesn't make it? Duskmon is no ordinary Digimon. He is one of the most powerful Legendary Warrior that we have met and without his Spirits, Kouji is defenseless!' Zoe thought. The more she thought, the more worried she got. She had already texted the rest of the Digi-destined about what had happened and they were all going to rush to Odaiba, especially Kouichi, who was worried sick about Kouji.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Miss Kamiya. "Zoe I want you to tell me who you two really are, who that Digimon is and why is he here. Trust me. I was a Digi-destined too and I know both of you are too," Miss Kamiya said in a spit-it-out tone.

Zoe sighed reluctantly. Kouji told her to tell Miss Kamiya about them but Zoe was still reluctant to tell Miss Kamiya. "Fine. We are also Digi-destined and we can turn into Digimon, the six of the ten Legendary Warriors. However, we need things called Spirits which hold the Legendary Warriors inside. Each of us have two Spirits, a Human and Beast Spirit, but none of us have any of them now that we are in the Human World. That Digimon inside is Duskmon and he is the corrupted Warrior of Darkness who was Kouji's brother, Kouichi, before he was purified by Kouji and his best friend, Takuya," Zoe whispered, soft enough that only Miss Kamiya could hear.

Miss Kamiya seemed to understand. "Your Digital World is in trouble. My friends and I are Digi-destined too. Instead of turning into Digimon as what you have told me, we have Digimon partners. My Digimon partner is Gatomon. They were all captured and were brought to your Digital World by an evil Digimon. That was why we were looking for you Legendary Warriors. Anyway, why is Duskmon here?" Miss Kamiya asked.

"He wants to kill Kouji. Kouji is the Warrior of Light and is one of the most powerful among us. Duskmon is the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, the opposite of Light. My guess is that Duskmon wants to get rid of this threat as soon as possible when Kouji does not have his Spirits," Zoe said.

Both of them were quiet for a while. Suddenly, the area where the classroom had been exploded and burned up in flames. The classroom was on the first floor of the shortest building in the school with only three stories. "Kouji!" Zoe shouted and ran towards the fire. Of course, she was not so dumb as to run into the fire but she instead stood as close as she dared to the fire, trying to find Kouji.

Zoe first heard coughing sounds and soon, a human figure was walking out of the almost unrecognisable door of the classroom. "Kouji! What happened?" Zoe almost screamed at Kouji, rushing forward to support her friend.

"He's gone. Too afraid of the Light. My... my arm's hurt," Kouji muttered. Zoe immediately looked at Kouji's arms and realised that he had used his right arm to press his bandana on his left arm.

"Let me see that," Zoe said, now sounding concerned. Duskmon's attacks could be fast and painful. As a human and having so few wounds from Duskmon, Kouji was considered pretty good at dodging attacks. Zoe had supported some of Kouji's weight as they had walked nearer to where the class was. Kouji slowly peeled off his dark blue and grey bandana and the most unsightly gash that Zoe had ever seen was revealed.

Zoe held that part of his arm and Kouji hissed in pain. That gash must have been awfully painful. "Sorry. We have to get you to a hospital or something. It look's like it has to be stitched," Zoe replied. "How pain is it?"

"Very. Just so you know, I lost a lot of blood from that gash. I don't think I can stay conscious for long," Kouji replied weakly.

Miss Kamiya had, quickly, sent the rest of the class to the hall and her students had obediently followed her orders. "Kouji, what happened?" she asked.

"You know those bottles of oil with food colouring in them that we made into lava lamps? We put those at the back of the classroom right? So I stood in front of them and at the last moment dodged, so the bottles of oil blew up the classroom. Sorry," Kouji replied.

"It's fine, as long as you are okay," Miss Kamiya replied. Then she saw Kouji's wound. "Oh my! We have to get you to my friend's house. He's a doctor. You can't go to the hospital because they will ask you where you had gotten that gash and Digimons, are supposed to be kept secret, am I right?" Kouji nodded numbly and while leaning somewhat on Zoe, both of them followed Miss Kamiya to her car.

Miss Kamiya sat in the driver's seat of her car while Kouji and Zoe sat at the back. While Miss Kamiya drove at the fastest speed allowed on the road, Zoe had helped Kouji to use his bandana as a temporary bandage. Kouji was still in a lot of pain, so Zoe tried to soothe him by rubbing his back slowly and telling him that it was okay.

The seconds passed by slowly for both of them. When Miss Kamiya finally reached one of her friend's house, she rang the doorbell. While waiting for her friend to open the door, she whipped out her cell phone to call another person.

"Joe. I found two of the Digi-destined but one of them is hurt. He has a long deep gash on his left arm. Can you come to Izzy's house to help him?" Miss Kamiya asked. A short pause later, Miss Kamiya gave a small 'thanks' before hanging up.

The door to the house soon opened and a man, maybe about his early twenties, walked out and greeted Miss Kamiya. "Kari, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" that man asked. He had red hair that was parted and swept to one side.

Miss Kamiya answered, "Izzy, I've found two out of the six Digi-destined but one of them is quite badly hurt. I have asked Joe to come over to your house to help him. Is that alright?" Without a moment's hesitation, Izzy immediately opened the door of the house wider and the three guests walked in.

"What are you names?" Izzy asked.

Zoe replied for both Kouji and herself, seeing that Kouji did not want to speak, "My name is Zoe Orimoto. He is Kouji Minamoto. We are both students of Miss Kamiya."

"Zoe? Are you going to ask the rest to come here? I don't want Kouichi worrying about me," Kouji asked softly. Zoe's eyes softened at the concern shown by Kouji. One would never had thought that Kouji would be concerned about someone else, but the other Digi-destined knew him too well.

"Yeah I'm gonna tell them that we're here. Don't worry. Everyone is concerned about you and I'm sure Kouichi would be mad if we don't tell him about this," Zoe replied. Izzy's head perked up at the mention of Kouichi's name.

"Wait... so how many of you are Digi-destined?" he asked. Zoe looked at Kouji to seek his approval. After all, Kouji was second-in-command when Takuya was not present. Kouji nodded numbly as he stood a little behind Zoe, wanting her to do the talking.

"There are six of us, Kouji, his brother, Kouichi, our leader, Takuya, JP, Tommy and me. We are called the Legendary Warriors, humans who can turn into Digimon when we have our Spirits," Zoe said. Izzy seemed shock by what Zoe had said. "What?" Zoe said, getting on the defensive. There was nothing wrong with turning into Digimon, right?

"So you are saying, you ARE the Legendary Warriors? We thought that they were your Digimon partners instead! My partner is Tentomon and I thought that all Digi-destined had a Digimon Partner! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed like he had found a brand new formula that would make him the second Isaac Newton.

"So you have Digimon that FIGHT for you and get all the damage instead? What kind of partnership is that? We turn into Digimon, get the damage by ourselves and fight them off by ourselves," Kouji muttered darkly. Zoe could tell that Kouji was not comfortable with new people and the pain his arm was giving him made him even more grumpy. At Kouji's words, Izzy and Miss Kamiya looked shocked but decided not to get angry.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door to Izzy's room, which was the nearest to the entrance of the house, was flung open. A male with wavy blue hair walked in. He had a blue vest on, a white collared shirt and white long pants with a belt.


	6. Chapter 6: Truths Revealed (Part 2)

Lupine Laser: Hello again! Here are my thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favourited my story/me. More reviews please!

kojiluvr- I will try to make it big. Thanks!

OMNISENSE95- Sorry I have only read one other 01/02/Frontier crossover which was not complete.

LunaAurora- Thanks for following my story and reviewing to it too! I myself don't like Duskmon rambling about stuff... He's just not the kind to do it.

Guest1 (Guest)- Thanks! I mean, which human turns into creatures that are not humans? If I were Izzy, I'd also have that reaction.

cry in the darkness and carolaineclipse- Thank you for following my story!

darkhunter999- So many thanks for following my story and me and favouriting my story and me! Hope you like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Oh I intend to add in a Digimon of my own creation but I won't be telling what or who it is! Hahaha! Suspense for everyone!

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 6: Truths Revealed (Part 2)**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Hi guys. Izzy, you forgot to lock the door," Joe said. His eyes scanned the room and his gaze fell on the two newcomers. "Oh my name is Joe Kido and I'm the one that was supposed to check one of you..." Then he saw Kouji's left arm which he had put behind his back. His arm was covered by a bandana, probably to stop the flow of blood.

Joe, as a doctor, knew what to do. He walked up to the boy and giving him a reassuring smile, held his wrist and slowly untied the bandana. The boy seemed reluctant but he knew what was best for him, fortunately. The girl who was standing beside him put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What are your names?" Joe asked.

"Oh, my name is Zoe Orimoto and this is Kouji Minamoto. If you three want to know now, I am the Legendary Warrior of Wind and Kouji is the Legendary Warrior of Light. Takuya, our leader, is the Legendary Warrior of Fire. JP is the Legendary Warrior of Thunder. Tommy is the Legendary Warrior of Ice. Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother, is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness," Zoe said.

Miss Kamiya covered her mouth with her hands and the other two males froze. "Did you say... Warrior of Darkness? Is he on our side? Then... then who was that Digimon that attacked Kouji?" Izzy stuttered.

"Kouichi is on our side! I'm Light and he's Darkness! What's the problem with that? That Digimon was Duskmon, the corrupted Warrior of Darkness," Kouji replied. Zoe immediately stroked his shoulder, silently telling him to cool down. Kouji looked down and bit his lip.

Joe had finally untied the bandana from the sticky and already dried-up blood and Kouji's arm had a long deep gash on it. "Oh this is bad. You'll have to sit down while I treat this wound," Joe told Kouji. He just nodded numbly as Joe instructed Izzy to bring an armchair into the room. Kari had started calling the others and the girl, Zoe, seemed to be texting some people.

Kouji sat down on the chair, resting his left arm on one of the armrests. Joe had brought all his medicinal equipments with him and he took out an alcohol wipe. Zoe was done with her texting and was standing behind the armchair, hands on Kouji's shoulders.

Joe had to clean off the dried blood from his wound and around it and use the alcohol wipe to make sure that there were no infections. While wiping his wound, Kouji was gritting his teeth in pain. Zoe bent down to whisper something to him and Kouji seemed to relax for a while, then tense up. "You told Kouichi?" he asked, even a little angry.

"Well... yeah. He would want to know what happened to you. Besides, the others had already told him. They are on the train here," Zoe replied. Kouji just sank further into the armchair. Joe could tell that Kouji was very tolerant of pain. While he was stitching his long gash, Kouji did not cry at all. He just flinched a few times but that was all. Joe bandaged his arm tightly and examined his whole arm.

Kouji's left wrist had been slightly burnt so Joe put some ointment on it and bandaged it up as well. Again, Kouji was as tolerant of pain as ever. When he was done, Kouji examined the bandages for a while and there was a ring at the door. Izzy went to open it and he came back with four kids.

Three of them were brunettes, one with a red vest, yellow shirt and baggy bermudas, another with a white shirt with green collars and slightly similar bermudas and the last one, the brawniest of the brunettes, had a yellow short-sleeved shirt and worn out jeans. The fourth of the party looked exactly like Kouji. It was undoubtedly Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother.

"Kouji! What happened?" Kouichi immediately burst out, running to his brother. Kouichi took Kouji's arm and examined it closely. "Duskmon did this to you?" he asked again. Kouji nodded. "That jerk. Did he say why he's here and how he's here?"

"Yeah. He's after me because I'm the Light but he just told me he got permission from his Master to come here. No other clue, just that he wants to kill me," Kouji replied calmly.

"Hey Kouji, you alright, buddy? We were so worried about you! No Spirits and you fought a Digimon? How did you do it?" the brunette with the red vest asked.

This time, Zoe answered, "You should have seen how daring he was. He blew up our classroom. We had bottles of oil for our Science project at the back of the classroom so he made Duskmon aim for it and then the classroom blew up." At that, the four others had their mouth agape while Kouji and Zoe just snickered at them.

Zoe suddenly remembered something and gestured to her friends, "This guy here is Takuya Kanbara, the leader of our group. The brawny one is JP Shibayama. The tall but youngest one is Tommy Himi, and last but not least, the one that looks like Kouji is Kouichi Kimura."

"Kimura? If he's Kouji's brother, why does he have a different surname?" Kari asked.

"We are long-lost brothers. Our parents divorced when we were very young so I followed our mother while Kouji followed our father. Our father married another woman though. We met only two years ago in the Digital World," Kouichi explained. "So... who are you guys?"

Izzy replied, "I'm Koushiro Izumi, or just Izzy. That doctor over there is Joe Kido. This is Hikari Kamiya, or Kari for short. She is Kouji and Zoe's teacher in school. I think you can call her Kari from now on, you two." Kari nodded.

Then, the doorbell rung again and Izzy opened the door for the other Digi-destined. Everyone was present to see the Digi-destined. Immediately, when everyone was in the room, Yolei asked, "So where are your Digimon partners, the Legendary Warriors?"

"We ARE the Legendary Warriors, but we just need our Spirits back, which are in the Digital World," Takuya answered. That was something that made the others looked like they were about to declare the Digi-destined mad. "Nevermind. Just trust us on it? If our Digital World is in trouble again, we have to go back. Then we can show you that we are the Legendary Warriors. Are we supposed to tell you our story?"

Izzy nodded, so Takuya spent an hour telling the large group of other Digi-destined about their adventures in the Digital World. T.K., of all the people, looked like he was going to kill. He certainly did not like the Darkness and Kouichi was the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Now if was the other groups' turn. "Instead of turning into Digimon like what you did, we have Digimon partners, crests, and Armour Digi-eggs,' Tai said. Tai and Davis, with a little help from the others, took another hour to tell their story.

"When are we going to the Digital World?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"We don't know how to go there yet," Kouji reminded.

"Hey, let's try the Shibuya train station again! Maybe we could go back through the train tracks or something," Takuya suggested.

"Erm... there's one problem. Ever since Lucemon appeared into our world, that station has been shut down. It's against the law for anyone to trespass. But... we could sneak in, right?" Kouichi said, a smile starting to form on his face. The Warriors' faces lit up in excitement and it was decided that they would all go to the Digital World tomorrow.

"I don't trust you guys, especially him," T.K. suddenly said when the plans were all finished and pointed at Kouichi. "You are the Legendary Warrior of Darkness right? So you are evil." The Warriors seemed shock but Kouichi was the first to regain his composure.

"I am not evil. A Patamon, though not yours, told me that Darkness can be good too. It just depends on how you look at it. I know that I was evil last time and that was how Duskmon was created, but that was not me. It was the evil Cherubimon who controlled me. I have new Spirits now, Loweemon and JagerLoweemon," Kouichi said. T.K. was not impressed. Joe could tell.

"If you have a problem with my brother, then you'll have to go through me first. Don't you get it? The Legendary Warriors are all good. Some are evil only because they were controlled by an evil force. Digimons are all the same. They are all good, but there must be some kind of evil that made them like that. Darkness does not equal to evil, you got me?" Kouji almost yelled in T.K.'s face.

"Cool down, Kouji. It's fine. Everyone has that misconception," Kouichi said softly. Kouji have a 'hmph' and sat back down on his chair. T.K. seemed taken aback, but the look on his face still said that he did not trust Kouichi.

Takuya cleared his throat to get rid of the tension. "So... it's settled? We will all meet outside the Shibuya station tomorrow at three, after our schools and stuff, alright?"

"But.. won't your parents worry about you? I don't think it's a one-day job, you know," Cody asked.

"This Digital World's time and our time is different. The last time, we came back to the Human World ten minutes after we left. So, I don't think our parents would even know we are gone," Tommy piped up. The others seemed relieved.

"Er... I think we should get going. You know, we have to take the train back. Wait. Kouji, do you think Duskmon would come back and find you?" JP asked.

Kouji shrugged, "I'm positive he'll do that since I don't have my Spirits. The faster we get to the Digital World, the safer we would all be. We better get home. Our parents might be wondering where we are." The Warriors nodded and Izzy opened the door for them.

When they left, Kari scolded T.K., "You know, you didn't have to burst out like that. We know you hate the Darkness, but Kouichi looks like a nice boy. True he said that he was evil last time, but that was because he was being controlled. He's a changed person, I can tell. You know because of my Crest of Light, I can normally tell evil from good? He's a good person!" The rest seemed to agree.

"For one thing, I think that Kouichi is more outspoken than Kouji," Matt said. "He acts just like me when I was younger."

"I totally agree. You were such a jerk back then and you left the group!" Sora teased. Matt smiled while Tai started laughing.

Kari said, "I think we have to gain Kouji's trust. He's that kind of person. I don't think he had friends until he met those guys. Interesting group, undoubtedly. Well... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to give a report about what happened to the classroom just now, so see ya!" Kari walked out of the room with T.K. following her. Soon, everyone dispersed and left for their own homes while Ken headed for the train station. Tomorrow, Joe knew, was going to be a long day.

NOW CLICK THAT [REVIEW] BUTTON! Hehehe. If you want to guess what Digimon I'll be including, go ahead. I might give some clues, but I'll certainly NOT give that Digimon's name/description. Ha!


	7. Chapter 7: Two Spirits Found

Lupine Laser: Hi again! I am sooo very sorry for not typing and updating any of my stories for the past few months. I was studying for my exams and well... It's actually my exam period so you guys might need to wait a while longer for the next chapter to be posted up. Anyway, thanks for everyone's reviews, compliments, criticisms and so on. I felt so guilty that you guys were always waiting for the story to be updated so im reaaallllyyyy sorry guy! I hope you all will forgive me :'(

I've been focusing so much on school work that i might have forgotten some facts so help me along the way guys!

kojiluvr- Thanks for your wonderful idea! And thanks for favouriting me too!

Allycat826- Yup. I'm planning on having them argue many times! :)

OMNISENSE95- Well... I'm not a professional writer and I can't spend hours at my laptop typing away. As I said: I HAVE EXAMS! Important ones too.

vampiregirl623- Thanks for reviewing and following my story! My guess is that there will be more conflicts! }:)

Guest1 (Guest)- Yup. That's why having this crossover is awesome. I mean, I'm sure they will fight a LOT because of Kouichi... and Kouji. Hehehe.

slytherinserpent23, Shining Pichu Lover - Thanks for favouriting my story!

sharkpedofromverpets- Thanks for the review! I'll try to characterise the Warriors more.

Iru-Chan2, SonethingSuperCool, book-zealot-Thank you a bunch for following my story!

digiwonder- Thanks for the support!

UltimateLifeFormACYP- Hmm... I'll consider that idea for a while. I'm a free writer, i get inspiration at random moments! Thanks for favouriting me too!

crazy-ghost-girl- Thanks sooo much for favouriting and following this story! I hope you like it!

Sillazy- Wow! Thanks for favouriting and following this story and for favouriting me too! Getting so much support from you guys are a lot of help!

Disclaimer: Do I always have to do this? I do not own Digimon and I never will. Come on, the disclaimers are getting boring... You guys well know I can never own Digimon.

* * *

**The Legend of the Spirits**

**Chapter 7: Two Spirits Found**

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

Takuya could not believe that he was early. He was really early for the meeting to go back to the Digital World. Even though he lived in another district, he was amazingly earlier than Kouichi and JP. Well... that was mostly because he was half an hour early.

Fifteen minutes of impatient waiting, Kouichi and JP arrived at the bus stop outside the Shibuya station where Takuya was tapping his foot irritatingly on the ground. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" Takuya asked.

"Long? You are kidding me right? The meeting is in fifteen minutes and you were early? That's something you don't see Takuya doing everyday," JP snickered. Kouichi, out of politeness, tried to suppress his smile.

Five minutes later, the now very independent Tommy came jogging up to the bus stop. He waved his hand and stood beside Takuya once he had reached the bus stop. The group immediately started chatting more while waiting for the rest who were from Odaiba.

Just one minute before it was three, the whole group of Digi-destined from Odaiba arrived, which included Kouji and Zoe. Izzy asked, "We forgot to plan this yesterday, but how are we, as such a large group, plan to sneak in? Are there any people around here?"

JP grinned. "Nope. When they said they were shutting down the station, they didn't put patrollers or something. To be safe, we will go in in groups of three. Each of the Warriors will lead two of the Digi-destined to the lifts... Is that alright? So let's get into groups of threes!"

Amazingly, Takuya went with Tai and Davis, the leaders of each of their groups. Sora and Matt went with Zoe, Izzy and Cody went with JP, Joe and Mimi went with Tommy, Ken and Yolei went with Kouichi and Kari and T.K. went with Kouji, though Kouji and T.K. exchanged glares often.

When all the groups reached the secret train tunnel, everyone got out to examine the place. "Well, guys. It looks like the Digimons decided to rebuild this place. Hey look! They have pictures of us!" Takuya pointed out excitedly. Like pictures in the Roman times, the dome-shaped station's walls were illustrated with the pictures of all the Legendary Warriors, from Human Spirit, to Beast Spirit, to Fusion Evolution, to Unified Evolution and to Ancient Spirit Evolution. Of course, Duskmon and Velgemon were left out.

"Whoa! I bet it was Bokomon's idea to do this! We really gotta thank him!" Tommy exclaimed. "Kumamon and Korikakumon look just like the real thing!" The six Legendary Warriors immediately looked around the dome.

"So this is what you all look like when you Spirit evolve," Izzy muttered to himself, immediately taking pictures and processing the information into his yellow and white laptop.

Suddenly, six columns of light rose from the ground to the top of the dome. From the columns of light emerged six beings that each stood in front of one of the Legendary Warriors. "Looks like we were destined to meet each other again," Agunimon said. Of course, only the Warriors knew which one was which.

"The Digital World needs your help again. When you go into the Digital World, we will become our Spirits again. You will have to find us. We will be in the same areas where we were in the last time you were here. Some areas are full of enemies. Some are our allies. Be careful," Lobomon warned.

"It has been thousands of years since we have parted. When you go there, things might not be as what you have expected. The new evil that has come to our world is powerful, but without you, we are helpless," Kazemon said.

"Walk through that portal there and you will arrive in the Flame Terminal," Kumamon said, pointing to one out of the many tunnels.

"You have brought the Digi-destined from another Digital World, I see. They can come too. We know that their Digimon partners are being held captive. We have been trying to get them out but without you guys, we are weak," Beetlemon added.

"Kouichi, your Spirits are in the Continent of Darkness. Beware, there is a lot of evil there. I trust that you will be able to sense our Spirits. We will see you in the Digital World, then," Loweemon said. Then, all the columns of light started to waver and disappeared.

There was silence for a while. Then Takuya said, "Hey guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone, in one single file, walked through the tunnel. There was a brilliant flash of blinding light, which was a lot of Fractal Codes. The next moment, everyone was in the Digital World, at the Flame Terminal.

"No... This can't be happening!" Takuya muttered once he saw the Flame Terminal. The metal houses were mostly burnt, some even melted. There was smoke everywhere, even more than it was supposed to have. Not a single Digimon was in sight, no flying Poyomon, no chocolate-loving Pagumon and no friendly Biyomon and Elecmon.

Suddenly, there was a big bang and everyone had to cover their eyes from the debris. Out came two very big grey coloured beetle-like Digimons with red patterns all over their bodies. Another Digimon was much bigger and was mostly black with some grey patterns and very sharp and grey claws. They were Okuwamon and GranKuwagamon.

"Er guys? I think we better run! The last time we faced one of those Okuwamon, it took an Ultimate! And it was a very powerful Ultimate too!" Davis shouted over the noise. Everyone ran to some melted down buildings, all except for two people. Takuya and Kouji.

"Takuya, you know what to do? I'm gonna take care of some 'stuff'. You handle things here and I'll check on you later," Kouji whispered to Takuya. Of course, Takuya knew what 'stuff' meant. He also had to get his 'stuff'. Takuya nodded and Kouji ran off in another direction. Takuya could see the shock on the faces of the Digi-destined. (A/N: They call the 01/02 teams 'Digi-destined' while the Frontier team 'Legendary Warriors' or 'Warriors'.)

"Hey, big boys! Too slow to catch me?" Takuya teased. Even though two years had already passed, he could still clearly remember the place where his Spirit had been. He ran over to the spot, jumping up and down.

"Are you crazy, Takuya? Get over here!" Tai shouted. Takuya knew that that was a dare-devil act but he had to get his Spirit which was in the ground somewhere. The three gigantic Digimon immediately crawled over.

"Double Scissor Claw!" the two Okuwamon roared. Their pincers glowed dangerously and aimed for Takuya. At the last moment, Takuya jumped, resulting in their pincers creating a dent in the ground. 'I wonder how Kouji's doing,' Takuya thought amusedly.

Again, Takuya stood on the dent and agitated the Digimon. Takuya shouted names at them and pulled funny faces.

"X-Scissor Claw!" GranKuwagamon attacked. Its claws and pincers glowed before cutting through the ground when Takuya dodged the attack. Since GranKuwagamon was more powerful than two Okuwamon combined, its attack blasted a hole in the ground.

Like last time, a column of Fractal Codes appeared with Agunimon's Spirit in the middle. Takuya knew what to do. He stepped into the column of data. Because none of them had D-tectors anymore, the Spirits merged with them. Takuya could feel Agunimon's strength and power flow through him.

"EXECUTE! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said the words that was always said when Spirit Evolving into their Human Spirits. His body reshaped and was covered with armour that was the colours of fire. His hair became yellow and he could feel the fire within him. "Agunimon!"

Takuya, now as Agunimon, heard the 'wow's of the Digi-destined. "Now we're talking! Pyro Darts!" Agunimon threw small discs of flame at the Okuwamon on his right. That hurt him a little, but not enough.

"Double Scissor Claw!" the Okuwamon attacked.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spun around in a wall of flame, cancelling the attack and kicking the Okuwamon. Though only a Champion-Hybrid class Digimon, Agunimon could be as powerful as an Ultimate sometimes. The Okuwamon's Fractal Code appeared around it and because they did not have their D-tectors, the Fractal Code was absorbed into his body through his outstretched palm. There was a strange feeling that Takuya could not describe but he decided to shake the feeling off.

As Agunimon only focused on one Okuwamon, he did not see or realise that the other two Digimon was right behind him. There was no escape for Agunimon. "Argh! Where is he when you need him?" Agunimon muttered under his breath. Of course, he meant Kouji.

"Right here! Lobo Kendo!" A white wolf-human Digimon leaped up from behind the Okuwamon and plunged his light swords into its head. The Okuwamon screamed and its Fractal Code appeared and was absorbed by the white Digimon.

"Lobomon!" Agunimon shouted almost happily.

"Took care of things here?" Lobomon asked. Agunimon nodded. The hiding Digi-destined were all looking at the scene in front of them with utter shock. Even Zoe, JP and Tommy decided to watch the show quietly. "Ready for the big guy?" Kouji asked.

"I was born ready! Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spun around in a wall of fire.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon growled. A burst of light energy was fired from the weapon on his left wrist. The combined attack of the two Legendary Warriors cause GranKuwagamon's Fractal Code to appear around him. Lobomon immediately scanned the Digimon's Fractal Code and the eggs of the three Digimons that were defeated flew up into the sky and headed for the Primary Village.

There was silence for a while before Davis shouted, "That-was-AWESOME! Hey wait... Are you guys Takuya and Kouji?" Takuya and Kouji was covered in Fractal Code before they transformed back into their human self, both giving Davis this 'duh' look.

"Erm... Spirit Evolving? It's kinda hard to explain, really," Takuya scratched his head and answered. Kouji chuckled.

"It's like fusing yourself with a Digimon. Human Spirits are easier to control than Beast Spirits. Fusion Evolved Digimon are harder to control than Human Spirits but easier than Beast," Kouji explained.

"Woah! That is SO cool! I wonder what it will be like to merge myself with Veemon! Wait... Isn't this like DNA Digivolving but this time is Human and Digimon?" Davis asked. Izzy scratched his chin in thought and opened his laptop. However, the laptop's screen seemed to be filled with black, white and grey lines, like a television with no internet connection.

Tommy kneeled down beside the dumbfounded Izzy. "Perhaps electronics can't work in this Digital World. Our handphones changed into our D-tectors." Izzy nodded slowly. It seemed to be a big hit for him to not have his laptop.

Mwahaha. Kay I know that this is an abrupt ending but the chapter was getting a little too long. So... CLICK THAT [REVIEW] BUTTON!


End file.
